


Is It Even Possible?

by Barbika



Series: This is Unfair. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superpower, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Multi, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbika/pseuds/Barbika
Summary: After the end of the world, or so people graciously put it, there were barely any survivors. The ones that survived built the world back up from the ashes. The species responsible for this are the Genetically Altered Genes, who were now put into facilities and have been treated unfairly.The poor treatment is not taken likely by most so they encourage others, like them, to fight for their rights.Is it even possible?(I’m terrible at summaries)





	1. Let’s Go Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yah! I’m Jay. This is my first book ever posted and I’m extremely nervous. I hope you like it and anything confusing can be explained in the comments.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:- read with caution.

“October 13, 2023

The day the world came to an end. Or so others graciously put it, it started with a hailstorm, if that could be considered hail. The ice were size of boulders, or so I’ve heard and gathered from years of research. Then a tsunami, don’t even know if that one is real, we barely have an ocean to begin with, much less to have something as unlikely as a tsunami.

Then everything shifted. The tectonic plates pushed closer together instead of further apart, which sent the whole world into chaos. Barely any survivors and those who survived were highly praised and were held on a pedestal. 

Ten. That’s how many people survived. In the American district anyways or what’s now known as the richest place possible. They were the ones who ruled, they were stern, cold and unforgiving, or that’s what I’ve heard anyways.

They rebuilt the world from the ashes, along with the other survivors, it’s only fair they do whatever the heck they want. Survival of the fittest is what makes you well, survive where I live. Surviving, I can do. It’s the being alive part that has taken a toll on everyone weighing down our chests.

The world has been unfair since I was born in it, nothing changed that. It’s my friends that made living here so bearable. School is mandatory and it’s basically a way for the Elite to keep an eye on us, to keep our powers in check. They treat us like monsters and it isn’t fair. It was not our fault.

What caused all those natural disasters? Us, of course it was us, or so the history books say. Do you really believe everything that happened in our history? What are we anyway? What do we do?

That’s simple we are machines and toys used by aristocratic pompous animals whenever they need …… release. Or so the poster on my dorm door says every time I walk past it, it was on everyone’s dorm doors, it’s on every Genetically Altered Gene’s door. It was a sick reminder of what our kind did, but we didn’t do anything but exist. We had to be born in this cruel world, we didn’t ask to be born this way. But we are and there’s nothing to change that.

Those born ‘normal’ are deemed special which, in my opinion, is preposterous as there are less of us. So shouldn’t we be deemed special? Shouldn’t we be treated with respect? I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s October 13, 2123, and here we are walking on eggshells around the ‘specials’ to prevent being whipped. We’re all on edge today, it’s been a hundred years since what have happened and I just wanted to rant as I usually do.

I know I normally tell you to fight back but be careful today. It’s the start of a very gloomy day and it’ll only get worse.

RM out.”

Rela sighed and removed her stolen headphones from her ears and stretched.

“What’s next?” Her best friend asked.

“We plan our next move of course.” Rela stated as she got up, she let out a pained groaned as she felt her chip being reactivated, it did that from time to time. It reminded them that they had powers and it forced them into submission . “I’m fine.” She answered to everyone in the room who stared at her worried. “Let’s go, it isn’t safe here anymore.”

The group of five exit the dilapidated warehouse in favour of returning back to their dorms before curfew. They jump over the fences with practiced ease and move swiftly and with stealth dodging the occasional drone hovering by. They ducked into an alleyway then climbed up a steel pipe before they made it on a roof. Rela gave them a look before they all split in different directions to get to their dorms.

Rela made her way into her dorm building and got signed in, before she went to her dorm room and shut her door. She sighed and sank to the floor still feeling the pain in her arms where they injected the chip. Rela looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at her. “What?” She asked breathless.

“Another came today.” One of the four she live with said, her name was Mina and she was twenty one. She was the oldest of the five that lived there.

“How old?”

“Does it matter?” Mina asked as she skipped through her government issued tablet. 

“No. It doesn’t.” Rela answered still trying to ignore the pain in her wrist.

“That’s the fourth time this month that has happened to you.” Mina stated eyes still on the tablet.

“Yeah. So?”

“This week. The fourth time that happened to you in a week, this month.” She looked up from her tablet and stared at her sister. “Re, I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine Mi.” She said and got up to prove her point. “See fine.”

“Are you sure?” The youngest, Reahlia, asked this time.

“Yes I’m su- Ah.” Rela groaned again and fell to the floor. The four girls in the room rushed towards her as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

Rela woke up to the familiar ache in her back, The pain from her wrist was gone and so she sighed and got up from her bed. She bumped her head on the board above her, bottom bunk. It was her month to sleep on the uncomfortable bed. The bunk beds were like fowl coops, they were small and could barely fit a person on the bottom bunk while the top bunk was basically touching the ceiling. 

They had two bunk beds and one regular looking ‘bed’ if it could be considered as a bed. It was a mattress that was worn and lost it’s springs a long time ago. They had a small coffee table, which was mandatory in all dorms and that is basically all that was in their plain bedroom.

Rela rolled out of the bottom bunk this time careful to avoid the old worn fan that was the only source of cool air in their dorms, otherwise from the window that showed the side of the boys’ dormitory building.

“Morning.” Reahlia whispered as she handed Rela a cup of tea.

“Morning.” Rela croaked out. She took the cup of tea and took a sip. “Have I ever told you you make the best expired tea?” She said giving her a small smile.

“Everyday.” Reahlia chuckled. 

Rela slid her hands over the coffee table making it come to life. The blue of the screen illuminated the room making the other three, asleep, groan.

“I guess Rela is up.” Gina mumbled as she stuffed her face in her pillow.

“You should be too.” Rela stated taking another sip of her tea. “It’s time for school.”

Sick, dying, healthy, old, young, no matter the age school is mandatory. Attendance is key, punctuality is necessary or else, well, depends on how much the guard likes you. The severity of the punishment comes from how much the guard likes you and the quality of food received depends on the quantity of bribery received.

After they all got ready they made their way to their classes. Rela hated her uniform, she believes it’s too showy. The uniforms given are to last up to three years before it can be changed or replaced. Her uniform was tight and it hugged all her curves. Her kinky hair was always in one, she’s pretty sure her hair is set like that for eternity, she had grey eyes and her skin was extremely dark. Her friend, Beta, always told her she looked like a dumpling when she pouted but when she got angry or passionate her jawline could cut through steel and she could bring anyone to their knees.

It happened out of nowhere, one day she was a regular preteen then boom puberty hit her with a brick. Her breast moved from A to C and her ass was ridiculously huge.

Her boy friends treat her differently now and she considers it annoying. She can’t really blame them, it’s very hard to be one of the boys when her breasts are giving them greetings. Most of her girl classmates hate her because of the attention she gets. She hates attention, if she could she would lock herself in her room for eternity.

She walked with Reahlia to drop her off at her class then made her way to hers. She sighed as she sat in her chair. Rela placed her hands on her desk to activate it then she signed in.

“Today’s lesson.” Her teacher began. “Is the fundamentals of being a good housewife.” 

Rela rolled her eyes but still paid attention to the lesson.

“Good morning my fellow what should I say? Classmates? It’s RM here, here to rant. I don’t talk much about my personal life I mean, I am doing this illegally but let’s talk on my views on being a housewife.

Rumor has it one of our kind caused a fire recently, they burned through their chips. That’s hilarious to me. The chips are a precaution to prevent us from using our powers yet someone burned through it.” Rela chuckled.

“Anyways. Being a housewife is waiting on your ‘master’ hand and foot. Never denying what they ask for and blah blah blah. I tuned out most of the lesson.

My point is we, women especially, are supposed to be waiting on people hand and foot and my brain just hurts thinking about doing that. We need to do something about this, our kind gets raped at least ten times a day, girl or boy. The ‘specials’ don’t think it’s wrong because we are supposed to want it.” Rela heard a familiar clicking and sighed.

“I have to go before my cover is blown. RM out.” Rela packed up everything with practiced ease then rushed out of the building. She never stuck to one location, that would be bad and her risk of being discovered would be multiplied by a million. She made her way to her fitness class and changed hurriedly already blending in with the other students.

“Today is all about combat.” Her fitness teacher said. “Why teach you to fight? Well that’s simple because I don’t give a hell about the Elites.” Rela always loved her fitness class, they all knew their teacher was just like them. It gave them hope to become something other than a plaything. “Combat is important for different situations. It could help against predators.” The teacher glances at the doors. “And it could help against other things.” Like the revolution. It was left unsaid. “Pair up.”

Everyone went towards their friends, it was an odd number of students and so Rela was left alone.

“Rela!” The teacher shouted. “You’re with me.”

“Yes Miss May.” Rela answered running towards the teacher. Someone tried to trip her, she tripped but she saved herself in a tumble.

“Stupid bitch.” The person who tripped her whispered.

One, two, three, four. Rela counted. One, she looked at Gina, two at Mina, three Kehanna and four, her. “Where’s Reahlia?” She asked calmly.

Mina looked up from her tablet to look around the table. “I don’t know.” Mina answered just as calm. “Did she log out of class?”

“Yes.” Fifteen minutes ago. Reahlia is always early, always. 

“Rela?” Mina said getting a little frantic. Rela placed a hand on Mina’s.

“I’ll find her.” She answered then got up quickly and ran through the cafeteria doors. She walked briskly, running attracts unwanted attention.

“Are you denying me?” Rela heard a voice said and she followed the sound.

“Are you deaf? I said leave me alone.” Another voice said.

“Rea!” Rela shouted when she saw her.

“Rela!” Reahlia rushed towards her sister but was stopped by a hand that looked huge and rough.

“I’m not done talking to you.” The man that was speaking earlier said. He had green eyes and dark skin, he had a fade and his face was aged.

“She’s ten you asshole.” Rela said obviously pissed.

“I’ve fucked younger.” He answered dismissively. Rela let out a small chuckle. “Would you excuse yourself sweetheart.”

“No.”

“It was an order.” The man placed a hand on Reahlia’s shoulders roughly and she winced trying to get away.

“You think I care about your orders?” Rela took multiple steps towards him and when he pulled out an inhibitor she grabbed his hands and put pressure on his wrist forcing him to drop it. The passers by stopped staring at the scene in front of them. The man was still holding onto Reahlia so Rela simply dipped and grabbed her. She hugged her before she used her foot to trip the man. “Are you okay?” She asked Reahlia who had tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered trying to hold in her tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Okay? It’s not your fault.” Rela tried to reassure. She started to feel a familiar burn and she groaned, she began to sweat and fan but nothing seemed to cool her down.

“Re?” Reahlia asked worried.

“I’m fine.” She tried to reassure. 

“If you were you wouldn’t be burning up you idiot.” Reahlia said already removing Rela’s blouse. Rela sat there in her undershirt, she was breathing heavily and there was already a crowd forming.

“Rela!” Mina said worried. She bent down towards her sister already trying to cool her down. “Five.” She mutters to herself.

“Five?” A deep voice asked.

“Five. In one week.” Mina answered as she already knew who it was.

“Five?” He asked again shock evident in his voice.

“Shut up Beta.” Rela answered still breathing heavily. The burning stopped abruptly and Rela let out a sigh of relief. “See, I’m fine.” Rela smiled already regaining her composure.

“Sometimes I just hate how strong you are.” Mina mumbled as she helped Rela up. The crowd that formed stared at them confused until a few guards came up to them furious.

“What the hell happened here?” The head of the lower department asked. Rela grabbed Reahlia on instinct and pulled her close to her, she then looked at the guard on the floor. She looked at the guard who asked the question rolled eyes then walked away.

“The question asked by many ‘specials’, “Why are you so stubborn?” Rela chuckled. “Because we don’t want to fuck you dumbass! Sorry for cursing, just pissed at what happened earlier. It’s sad how young some of us lose our v cards. I’m one of the lucky ones, thankfully but for those of you who aren’t. I don’t even know what to say.” Rela sighed. “I hope you’re alright.” Her watch buzzed and she sighed. “RM out.”

Rela made her way back to her dorm in time for dinner. Plastic pasta and horrible tomato sauce, the usual. They ate in silence, the obvious elephant in the room, or two. Kehanna is the first to break.

“Five.” She says furious.

“What’s happening to you?” Mina asked next.

“Why was it so bad today?” Gina asked next.

“Are you okay?” Reahlia asked eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you okay?” Rela asked instead trying to dodge all the questions.

“I’m fine.” Reahlia answered, she was already adopting Rela’s replies and Mina already hated it. “Are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m going to bed.” Rela said she got up and ignored the stares from her sisters in favour of rolling onto the bottom bunk. Mina sighed and went back to her tablet while the rest got ready for bed.

“A message from the renegades.” Rela said happily. “Don’t give up hope, we’ll get our freedom soon. RM out.”

Rela walked through school being stared at weirdly by everyone and anyone and it was weird. The man that attacked Reahlia the day before came up her and she gave him a death glare. “There’s the bitch.” He pointed in her face and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have a name.” She says to him glare still there.

“How dare you speak without permission?” The man asked furious.

“How dare you-” A hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the man before his hands hit her.

“What did I tell you?” Beta asked pissed. Rela huffed ignoring his question.

“Miss Maya.” The head of the department said.

“Yes sir?” She answered tone neutral.

“My office at three.” He said then walked away.

Rela rolled her eyes when his back was turned and Beta hit her on the shoulders. She shrugged and made her way to the lunch room where she got more stares.

“The air is getting thicker with more tension and frankly I’m scared of what’s going to happen. I know I say always fight for what you believe in and never give in to fear but fear is what keeps you alive. Or surviving. Let’s try and survive today. RM out.”

“Miss Rela Maya, the second oldest of five and supposedly one of the smartest in school.” The head of the department said.

“Mr Jemile Parks, the head of the lower department and said to be one of us.” Rela shrugged as she folded her legs.

“You are a bold one aren’t you?” Mr Parks chuckled. “Did you know why I called you in today?”

“Not really.” She shrugged again.

“I hear you’re leading a revolution RM.” Mr Parks said elbows rested on his table and his head place on his hands.

“What’s it to ya?” She asked as she unfolded her legs and leaned in also.

“I’m in.” He said.

“I don’t lead the revolution, the revolution leads itself.” Rela stated. “I’m just that one small needle in a stack of needles.”

“You were the one that instilled hope in the hopeless, were you not?” He asked one eyebrow raised. Rela stared at him for a moment contemplating how to answer. Was she the one who gave them hope? She hopes not because if this fails she’ll blame herself for what happened.

“You’re in?” She chuckled. “Fine you’re in but just so you know.” She got up. “If you do anything to hurt my people, my family, I will destroy you.” She said darkly before she exited the room.

“Who am I? The question asked by many, the truth is I don’t even know who I am. RM is my name, people can interpret it as my initials but it’s more to me. RM, the real me, the one who has no filter, the one who doesn’t back down from a challenge. So when you ask who RM is, just know that it’s the real me. RM out.”

“The food trucks enter at one.” Rela began pointing to the digital map. “They have the best food but they have decoys now thanks to the previous raids. So we split into teams of four, they’re eight of us so two to each.” She stared at everyone for their confirmation. “Okay, the twins split.” The twins were about to protest when Rela raised her hands to stop them. “This is a stealth mission, you idiots bicker too much.” The twins mumbled unintelligible words. “Cris you’re with Beta, Bae you’re with Askai.”

“What about you?” Askai asked .

Rela sighed and removed a bandage wrapped around her wrist. Her chip was glowing orange and it drew gasps from everyone in the room. “I’m a flight risk right now. That’s why I said teams of eight. Mina?” She continued trying to dismiss what just happened.

“I’m on it.” Mina answered as handed everyone a set of minuscule headsets. Mina like Rela was a genius, her head was always in her tablet because she was always adopting new information. She was always reading and her brain was always evolving.

“Okay, let’s go.” Rela said.

“RM here. Merry Christmas or whatever the hell they used to call it. I heard some of us got actual food so thank whoever the hell gave you. This is the one day of the year we get freedom and don’t have to go to school so enjoy it. RM out.”

The chip did not burn anymore, not even the occasional burn. It didn’t glow. It did nothing. She was scared, terrified of what was happening. She didn’t tell anyone, they would just worry over her too much.

“Rela!” Mina shouted. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Huh what?”

“You’re more spaced than usual.” She stated taking a bite of her turgid sandwich.

“S- sorry.” She mumbled.

“You never apologize.” Mina said taking her eyes her tablet. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Rela dismissed.

“I don’t trust you.” Mina looked back down in her tablet. “But okay. Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

Rela was walking to her class when she heard a loud screech, she already knew what it was. Everyone knew what it was, students avoided eye contact and ran to the direction of their classes. Rela was going to ignore it but she saw who it was and her anger flared. She grabbed his wrist and he groaned. “Run.” She said to the girl who mouthed thank you then made a run for it.

“What is wrong with you and your obsession with little girls you fucking pedophile.” She twisted his his arms and a pained groan escaped his lips. “You are a sick son of a bitch. I can’t believe people like you exist.” She was about to break his arms when Beta stopped her.

“You’re late for class.” He whispered in her ear. Rela sighed then let go of her grip and head to class.

“Change is scary, it’s terrifying. I really hoped something so big as change wouldn’t happen to me. But we can’t choose our wants. I don’t like to worry people, it’s just not in my blood. Change is necessary though, it drives the plot forward. RM out.”

“What are you doing again?” Rela asked as she removed a bunch of junk from a bag.

“I stashed up a lot of junk from the old world.” Gina shrugged. “I want to make accessories out of them.”

“How did you get junk from the old world?” Mina asked sternly.

“I may have sorta, kinda, definitely snuck into the truck on the previous raid.” Gina answered curling in on herself.

“How did you?”

“I’m small for my age.” Gina shrugged again, which was true most teenagers that lived there were huge. Except for them for some reason, they were all below five foot four. “It’s very easy to hide behind those giants.”

“And we’ve found another one.” Rela muttered to herself. “So what are we making?”

“I sorta learned how to fuse Mina’s tech with old Earth elements.

“You. Learned. To. Fuse. My. Tech?” Mina asked surprised that someone even knew the specs of her tech. “How?”

“I’m sorry, I was just messing around one day when my brain just clicked and I understood in the ins and outs of your technology. Then I snuck out and found earth junk, it gave me an idea and I used it.” Gina ranted. The four just blinked at her and she blushed a little. “Sorry.” She whispered.

“Holy shit my sisters are geniuses!”

“Language Reahlia.” Mina scolded. Kehanna the quiet one of the group stood up then made her way to her bed. “Kehanna?”

“I’m sleepy.” She said as she fell asleep.

“An excerpt pulled from one of the old world’s file. ‘Today is a new day in process but there are still cracks in my research. One day I hope to look back at this project and be proud. There is this rhythm stuck in my head, it’s a song I hear every time I near completion of this project.’” Rela stopped and pondered. “What’s a song? I always see people from the old world talking about music or songs and I’ve always been generously curios. ‘Sweet sweet victory.’” She mumbled to herself. “RM out.”

The new school year began in March and consisted of a different grade but the same subjects and the same lessons. She finally, finally got to change her uniform and she was thankful, extremely thankful for that. Though her uniform still hugged her curves her pencil skirt was breathable and not short enough to ride up her thighs every minute while her blouse could be closed properly without the air pulling them apart.

She caught her hair up in one as usual then made her way to her first class to sign in. Kehanna was still being distant with them and Rela really hoped the reason was not the same one that happened to her. She figured she burned through her chip months ago, she hasn’t told anyone yet. Mina suspects it but she keeps her thoughts private.

The first time Rela saw a hint of her powers was when she was bored out of her mind in ‘specials’ management class and she saw that her tablet floated a little off of her desk. She then snuck out at night trying to lift other things, the heavier the object the more strain on her mind. The first time a tiny explosion happened it was with old Earth junk she found, she freaked out naturally and never used her powers for a solid two weeks.

But she couldn’t resist going back, so she did. With practice she turned her tiny explosion into a timed gust of wind and her explosions were less wild and more controlled. They say we are monsters because they’re scared of what we can do.

“Rela!” The teacher shouted gaining her attention.

“Yes sir?” 

“I asked you a question. If you damage the property of a special?” He answered.

“I’m not sure sir. Do you want me to give the answer I’ve repeated since I was five. You’ve instilled ‘fear’ in us all our lives, we get it we are supposed to be submissive. Don’t you have a new syllabus or content?” She asked out loud. The teacher and the students stared at her baffled and she blushed lightly. “S-sorry. We are supposed to bow and take the punishment received.” She answered.

“R-right.” The teacher stuttered out after a while then went back to the lesson. A little more cautiously though.

“I heard you Relaed in class today.” Mina said as she sat down at the table, she wore her glasses today which made her look more mature. Rela loved the look, she’s always wanted to see how she looked in glasses but they only issued them after a series of tests to see if you really needed them. They are customized to fit the person’s face and features and no one else’s.

“More like RMed.” She mumbled. Mina let out a small chuckle. 

“You poor revolutionist.” Mina teased.

“Shut up.” Rela mumbled in reply.

After everyone fell asleep, Rela decided to sneak out again.

“Where are you going?” Kehanna asked when Rela was half way through the window.

“Um?” Rela answered like the genius she is.

“You never hesitate, you’ve been sneaking out for the past two months.” Kehanna stated. “If you don’t tell me where you’re going, I'm gonna tell Mina.”

“No don’t. I’m just,”She pondered for a moment. “Going to scout a new location for RM?” She questioned more than stated. Kehanna glared at her before she opened her mouth.

“Mi-”

“Shhhh.” Rela rushed to say already covering her sister’s mouth. “I’ll show you.” She whispered, then tilted her head towards the window. Kehanna looked at her skeptic but shrugged and made her way through the window.

The air was different, for Kehanna, it was her first time outside. She followed Rela wondering where the hell they were going. They walked for about thirty minutes before Rela stopped her, she looked left and right then crossed the empty street.

“This is going to be a long walk.” Rela whispered before she took a hold of her sister’s hand.

“How long?”

“About forty-five minutes.” Kehanna groaned and began to drag her feet while Rela let out a chuckle. “You wanted to know.” Rela shrugged.

“Fine.” Kehanna groaned again. They ended up on the edge of their district and Kehanna let out a gasp. “This existed?”

No one attempted to ever go outside the district, it was forbidden for one. Plus, it was dangerous, or so she had heard from the history classes and online sources. It did not look scary at all, the sources were wrong, it just looked natural. If that was the right word, that was what her brain supplied her with.

She saw patches of grass and dirt, it was odd considering all she has ever seen was the metal floors and cemented roads. There were boulders made of compacted dirt and the land was rocky and uneven. She looked up to the sky to see the twinkle of stars in the night sky. Colours Of purple and green and a cluster of stars in it.

“The fucking hell?” Kehanna whispered. Rela hit her and glared at her. “This is pretty and all, but why would you sneak out here every night?”

Rela sighed and stared at her sister for a while, she looked terrified. That was a rare occurrence. Kehanna took ahold of Rela’s hand and stared in her eyes reassuringly. Rela sighed again and licked her dry lips.

“I- I.” Rela started voice wavering. “I ha-” she tried again but it broke out into a sob.

“H- hey, Rela.” Kehanna said a little shocked. This was the first time seeing her sister cry. “I-it’s okay. I don’t know why you’re crying but it’s okay.”

“I- I burned through my chip.” Rela choked out then melted into her sister’s hug. “I have powers, I’ve been using them for the past couple months.” She sobbed into her sister’s neck.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kehanna asked calm and patient as she pet Rela’s head.

“I was scared.” She sniffed. “I’m still scared.”

“It’s okay. I will be, okay?”

“Okay.” She sniffed again. Rela stayed in her sister’s embrace until her sobs subsided. “Okay.” Rela wiped her eyes and smiled at her sister. “Thank you.” Kehanna just smiled at her.

“After I figured out I burned through my chip, I discovered my powers through a boring lecture. My tablet levitated.” Rela explained. “I was terrified at first but after I found this place I practiced how to use them.”

“Ooohhh.” Kehanna jumped excitedly. “I wanna see!” Rela chuckled and levitated a boulder off the dirt. She then squinted her eyes and the boulder disintegrated into dust, Kehanna gasped and clapped excitedly. “That’s so cool!”

“You sound like a child.” Rela let out a laugh.

“Hey! I’m sixteen I’m supposed to be this excited.” Kehanna defended.

After an hour of practicing Rela and Kehanna made their way back to the dorms. “I’m worried about you.” Rela said breaking the comfortable silence.

“Why?” Kehanna asked shivering slightly.

“Because you’re burning through your chip?” Kehanna stopped and stared at her in shock. Rela gave her a nod and took a hold of Kehanna’s hands, she turned them to show the inside of her wrists. Rela traced her hands over the chip and it began to glow, Kehanna let out a gasp. “I know you feel pain at night. I figured it out the day Gina made us make accessories.” She explained.

“I’m scared.” Kehanna whispered. “It hurts every night and I’m scared I’ll destroy the whole school or something. I’m scared I’ll be apart of the destructive-”

“Hey.” Rela interrupted. “I’m sure it will be beautiful, and they won’t take you away okay? They won’t take us away.” She places a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her a hug.

“It better be as cool as yours.” Kehanna mumbled eliciting a laugh from Rela.

“Let’s get back.”

“RM here. How ya doing? I sound so happy right now, I’m actually wondering if I’ve been drugged. An extract from the old world ‘Something that is never seen, never touched and never really heard. Something as quiet as a dream, as secretive as a secret. It’s your thoughts, own up to them.’ RM out.”

“It feels like we haven’t spent time together in months.”

“Because they separated us, first of all, and second of all, I’ve been busy. Bate.” Rela explained.

“Doing what exactly?” Beta asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Um?” The bell sounded and Rela quickly cleared her lunch off the table and walked briskly to class.

“So I’ve officially burned through my chip.” Kehanna said. She sat on the ground, legs folded, she watched as Rela attempted to lift as many objects as possible.

“Are you scared?” Rela asked trying to balance both a conversation and the many objects floating around her head.

“Not as much as I used to be.” She hummed eyes closing slowly. 

“You sound sleepy.” Rela chuckled.

“I’ve been reading up on the old Earth’s ecosystem. It was very unhealthy you should’ve seen the air in some places.” 

Rela let out a hum.

“Did you know there are different layers to our atmosphere, I mean we also have this layer that protects us against the sun but the humans fucke-” She cleared her throat. “Destroyed it so much with fire and all this exhaust from machinery and factories.”

Rela let out a chuckle. “You sound so passionate.”

“It’s so interesting.” Kehanna said. “There were so many diseases and endangered species. I mean ‘The End of the World’ wiped out most species that existed. Do you know what penguins are? I found this old picture, they were so cute.” She ranted. “There were also many plants and forests. Ugh, orchids are soo pretty.”

“Okay, honey breathe.” Rela chuckled again.

“S-sorry.” Kehanna said bashfully.

“No. Continue, you being fascinated makes me interested also.”

“Okay?” Kehanna continued to talk about how beautiful the old Earth was and Rela ate it up like her it was the best cake ever, not that she knew how it tasted.

It was time for combat training and Rela sat on the ground stretching. “Guys!” The teacher shouted to get the students’ attention. “Or I should say girls, today we are training with the boys.” 

A few gleeful squeals could be heard as well as a few worried murmurs. A year ago The Elites decided to split the genders. So the boys got their own dormitory buildings and classes but they still shared the same cafeteria at least once a month. It was to limit the interactions between the girls and boys. It was also a way to prevent romance from blossoming as they wanted as little as their kind as possible.

Genetically Altered Genes could be born a number of ways, one being if they end up together or with a special. If they were pregnant by a special, then it was fifty/fifty chance of them being born with powers. That was if the mother was a GAG but if a female special was pregnant then the baby would most likely be born with powers. Specials with specials could also produce GAGs, it was always confusing the doctors when this happened.

Rela and her sisters were all born from a specials/specials relationship. Their parents never wanted them in this place and tried to hide them. When that was failing they attempted to get them out of this district to a better place in the south of East but were caught by the guards and were killed on the spot. The sisters were all transported to this place and were given the same room to sleep in. Rela was ten at the time while Mina was thirteen, they both took care of their sisters and were guarded.

No one liked them, but that is still happening now, because they actually had parents who wanted to fight for them instead of turning them over to this hell of a place. They considered her a lucky one, Rela would rather be dead though. The Mayas were a branch off of the elites, so Rela and her sisters got messages from their distant family from time to time.

“Miss Maya!” The teacher shouted to get her attention. 

“Yes Miss May?”

“Were you even listening?” 

“No. No I wasn’t.” Rela answered truthfully.

“I said pair up. We’re testing agility and speed.” Miss May explained.

“Oh right, sorry.” Rela went to one of her raid friends and smiled. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Askai said smirking.

“Puh lease.” Rela scoffed. “I hope you enjoy tasting metal, Ass.”

Askai groaned and glared at Rela. “Don’t let that be a nickname or I swear I’m going to kill you.” Rela let out a laugh then shook her head, a clear sign that the nickname was going to stay.

Rela sat with the boys at lunch, all of them laughing at the ridiculousness that is Askai. He attempted to actually eat the cafeteria food provided, he asked for twice the amount which stunned whoever was near him to hear what he said. Even the lunch lady gave him a skeptic look and a note to the nurse’s office afterwards.

“You seriously think I can’t do it?” Askai had said to them. He then proceeded to inhale the food, everyone took out their devices to document the very special moment that would probably be in history books. They then watched his face turned various colours in the spectrum before he got up and ran to the bathroom. The others burst into a fit of laughter causing a huge commotion in the cafeteria. Mina had to give them all a death glare to shut up but Rela saw the small smile at the corner of her lips. Rela hummed and drank her bitter water, she was way too happy, something was definitely going to destroy it.

“I don’t get it.” Kehanna complained for the nth time that night, Rela chuckled for the nth time that night. “It’s been a month, how am I not seeing anything?” She asked frustrated with herself.

“I told you not to stress.” Rela said patiently, she was currently lifting a large boulder across the area. She found that multitasking increased her ability.

“Yeah but-”

“But nothing.” Rela gently set the boulder aside and turned to face her sister. “Your powers, our powers have been dormant for a long while so think of it like……” she thought for a second. “Water.” She settled on. “Water can exist as a liquid or solid right?” Kehanna gave her a nod and she smiled. “Let’s say I take a cup of water and I keep it in the freezer for years upon end. The day I finally take it out it’ll be frozen solid, ice.”

“Okay?”

“To get it back to its original state, we would have to wait for the ice to melt which is going to take a while.” She gave Kehanna a confident smile.

“So I’m a block of ice right now?” Kehanna asked brows furrowed.

“Somewhere in between.” Rela chuckled. “Give it some time and you’ll be back to your original state again. “Now,” She continued. “Tell me some more old Earth stories.” Kehanna have Rela a blinding smile as she began to talk about the different species of plants and types of forests.

Rela woke up one day feeling something was going to go down. For one their alarm punked out on them, that caused chaos in the Maya dorm room. Then Rela seemed to have this raging headache that would not go away. 

Kehanna was having an off day too, seeming to get her period that day. Reahlia looked sick and Mina looked stressed, Gina the calmest out of all of them was frustrated as her tablet was acting up. They all rushed out of the dorm room before the bell rang though, they had a punctuality reputation to uphold.

“Miss Maya?” The teacher asked the slightest bit of worry in their tone. “You seem more spaced than usual.”

“Sorry, off day.” She answered not really paying attention. Her head was buzzing, she looked frantically around the room trying to pinpoint where the buzzing was coming from. It sounded like a swarm of bees and Rela was not having that today.

“Miss Maya?” The teacher asked again walking closer to her.

“What!” She snapped shocking her classmates. She cleared her throat seeming to cool down slightly from her outbursts than grabbed her bag. She stopped at the door and gave her teacher an apologetic smile, “Migraine.” She explained before stepping out the class. It was close to lunch anyway, maybe she was just hungry not having eaten earlier.

Rela walked down the corridor trying hard not to focus on the buzzing sound in her ear. The bell rang, startling her out of her trance, as she turned the corner a rough hand grabbed her by her face covering her mouth and nose.

“I finally caught you bitch.” The familiar voice said. “Can’t wait to fuck You senseless.”  
He whispered in Rela’s ear sending an unwelcome shiver down her spine. “Bet you’re a slut in bed.” He continued.

Classroom doors began to open as students filed out only to stop at the scene in front of them.

“The hell you’re touching my sister for?” Mina asked voice booming in the corridor. She sounded so angry and on top of her stress made her a very difficult person at the moment.

“Pft, I’m gonna fuck her of course.” The man Rela hadn’t cared to learn the name of said. She was getting weak as all her oxygen supply was being taken away. “This one,” He says using his free arm to grip her neck, Rela felt tears in her eyes as she let out a startled wail. “Has been bothering me for months.” He spat out. “Thinks she’s some kind of savior or some shit.” He explained. “I’m gonna teach this bitch a lesson.” He smirked.

“By raping her.” Mina deadpanned, she was pissed to a point where she was too calm. Rela almost felt sorry for the man.

“What the hell?” Beta said after he pushed his way through the crowd to see what had happened. He was going to step in when Mina held him back giving him a look that made him back away.

“I’ve been stressed all day.” Mina said rolling her neck and cracking her knuckles. “I’m only going to say this once.” Her voice dark and cold and it sent shivers down most of the onlookers spine. “Let. Her. Go.” She said slowly but tone getting harsher at every syllable that left her mouth. 

The man smirked and removed his hands from Rela, she immediately gasped for air trying to fill her lungs with oxygen again. Before she could even regain her composure the man grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him and grabbed her ass. Mina saw red immediately rushing towards him and knocking him on his ass. She then gave him a few kicks in his head until he fell unconscious. “Fucking sicko.” She said before dropping to Rela who was dying for air.

Rela felt like she was going crazy, the buzzing getting louder and louder. She couldn’t take it anymore, she let out a long frustrated scream her fingers squeezing her temples hard enough to draw blood.

“Re?” Mina asked frantic all her anger already gone.

“It’s so loud.” Rela croaked out.

“Rela honey. It’s silent, you can hear a pin drop.” Mina replied softly. Rela shook her head and began to mumble to herself, Kehanna who was watching everything saw Rela’s books slightly lift off the ground. 

“Rela.” She says softly but firmly. “Listen to my voice only okay? Can you hear me?” Kehanna asked.

Rela’s eyes went wide as she mumbled to herself. Her mind was still for a moment before she let out a deafening scream any miscellaneous objects floating useless in the air.

“Mina?” Reahlia said worriedly. Mina looked at her sister on the ground in shock and amazement. 

“Rela?” Kehanna whispered worriedly. Rela looked up from the ground to smile at her sister, she then pulled her close to whisper something in her ear then they both broke out in sobs.The guards who arrived after hearing the commotion grabbed Rela roughly and dragged her away from everyone. “Rela!” Kehanna screamed as she scrambled off the ground to chase after her sister.

Mina caught her before hugging her to her chest trying to prevent things from escalating any further.

It was late in the night when Kehanna snuck out to go to her and Rela’s usual spot. She realized, when she arrived, that there were many greenery and plants littering the place. Kehanna stared in awe as she took a step off the metal to the bright green grass looking around. She looked down to see flowers growing around her and she let out a little chuckle. She took another step to find more growing, she chuckled again as she began to spin.

She laughed until she began to cry and fell to the floor remembering what Rela said earlier.

“You’re power will be extraordinary and so, so beautiful, I just know it. I love you.”

She rolled around the grass aimlessly before she heard footsteps.

“What the hell?” A familiar voice said.

Kehanna got up and stared at her sister, eyes bloodshot and cheeks swollen. She gave her a sad smile before sniffling and wiping her nose. “Rela has, had powers.” She stated then looked down at the grass. “I have powers.” She said before bursting into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard I’m celebrating over the three hits received.
> 
> Trigger Warning:- Abuse and Rape at the beginning of the chapter (it’s short because my blood boils thinking about it)

2 years later

“I told you! I fucking told you didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes I’m sorry sir.” Rela mumbled bowing to her sixth master.

“Ten tries!” He shouted causing her to flinch. “I gave you ten chances what do you do with them?” He stayed silent for a while before giving Rela a kick to the side. She groaned and tried to hold back her tears as she mentained her bow. “Answer me you dumbass!”

“I used them to try and escape.” She mumbled.

“I thought I taught you how to speak up.” He commanded more than stated.

“I tried to escape.” Rela said a little louder.

“Open up.” He commanded. Rela did as was told and tried not to screech when he rammed his dick in her mouth and abused her throat.

Rela tried not to cry as he shoved her into a dark closet where three others were.

“I’m tired of you.” He stated before slamming the door.

Rela fell to the floor and clutches her throat trying to forget what had just happened to her. “Rose?” One of her closet mates asked.

“I’m fine.” Rela croaked out.

“Are you really?” The voice inside her head said. Since they took her away, she constantly sees images of her sisters giving her advice or talking to her. Also known as bitch gone crazy syndrome.

“Why would you try and escape again?” Another voice asked. This one was Scarlet, or that was her code name anyways. Scarlet was the oldest out of all of them and treated them like they were her children.

“I’m going to be auctioned off tomorrow.” Rela stated as she stared at the closet door.

“W-What, how do you know?” Scarlet asked worried.

“I wanted it to be this way.” She stated then rose slowly from the ground. “I love you guys, but I’m tired and sick and frustrated and I just hate this place. I hate my damn life and I just want to be back with my sisters.” She sniffed. “But that’s not going to happen, I don’t like being here. I rather risk it with another master than have that man’s dick in me again.” She whispered.

“Rose.”

“Rela.” She whispered and gave them a small smile. “My real name is Rela.”

_______________________________________

Mina woke up from another nightmare almost banging her head on the ceiling. She was sweating and was tired, tired of having those nightmares. She missed her sisters, they all got separated afterwards and had a variety of tests done on them. It was to make sure that none of them did what Rela did.

They were all transferred to different facilities and any hope of getting them back ended with the news that Kehanna was transferred to District 1. She was bought by a wealthy family that was happy to take her.

Mina sighed and took up her tablet as she began to read. It was the only thing she could do at the moment.

She had this headache at the back of her head ever since that day and the constant reminder of what a failure she was towards her sisters.

“Not a failure.” A voice beside her said.

“Rela it’s late, leave me alone.” Mina whispered in the dark.

“Not until you say you’re not a failure.” Rela stated as she shifted in the bed to get comfortable.

“If I wasn’t a failure you guys would be here right now. I would’ve told you I knew about your powers and probably help you two idiots conceal it better.” She explained as she continued to try and read.

“We’re not idiots.” Another voice cut in.

Mina sighed and put on her glasses. “Kehanna it’s late, go to bed.”

“You think I got captured on accident?” Rela asked softly. Mina looked up from her tablet to stare at her sister but she had already disappeared.

_______________________________________

Reahlia hated her new home, everyone was cold towards her. She hated being tested every week for any new development, in powers. She hated her lunch even more, she hated sleeping with ten girls who were so fake and extremely annoying. She hated how they talked about her right in front of her face. Most of all she hated not having the comfort of her sisters.

She laid in her bed, it being the worst one, staring at the ceiling. She was trying to be as strong as Rela who she swore she saw trying to communicate with her sometimes. She stared at the boring grey walls as she thought about how much happier she was, despite the circumstances, with her sisters. She did not dare cry, any sign of weakness with these idiots and she was sure they would mock her for eternity. Her watch beeped but she ignored it in favour of staring at the boring ceiling. Why was she so fascinated with the damn colour?

A knock sounded at the door and she sighed trying to ignore it, however, the other girls in the dorms answered instead. “It’s for you, freak.” One of the girls, who she did not bother to learn the name of, said. Reahlia sighed but got up slowly, she hissed when she felt the burn in her wrist.

“And you wonder why we test you?” The person at the door said. Michala, the only person’s name to stick in her brain was friendly but firm. Reahlia tolerates her.

“It happened to my sisters, they were fine.” Reahlia mumbled as she made her way to the door.

“And where are they now?” Michala said. Reahlia glared at her before shoving past her and making her way out the door to the familiar lab room.

After an hour of annoying tests Reahlia was free to go to her room. She sighed when she laid back in her earlier position as she stared back at the boring ceiling.

_______________________________________

Gina stared at her boring grey sheets trying to figure when she started to do that. Grey was a fascinating colour lately, it seemed to reflect what she was feeling over the past couple years. After they all got split up, she was sent to a mostly male dominated school. It was suffocating sometimes living with three boys, she needed privacy. They were alright though, they would stop if they were too loud, try to make her comfortable and will leave her alone if she was in one of her moods. 

She was currently in one of her moods so they left the dorm room in favour of using the gym. 

“Just admit it.” The voice in her head said, Gina swore she saw it floating above her. She realized for a while now that she was going crazy and apparently when going crazy, it should be her sisters that drive her to insanity.

“I’m not going crazy.” She said to the voice.

“That’s not what you should admit.” The voice said. The voice today was Kehanna, she floated around the room carefree as she searched through drawers and items that belonged to the other boys.

“Could you stop searching through their stuff and what are you talking about?”

Kehanna turned around to face her sister and gave her a blinding smile, Gina missed that damn smile so much. “You have powers.” Kehanna sing songed. 

“What I don’t have-” The door opened before she could finish her sentence and the boys came in all sweaty.

“Are you okay?” Gravure asked, he was the oldest of the boys but the most immature at times.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Gina mumbled as she laid down on her back staring at the grey ceiling.

_______________________________________

“It’s fine guys.” Kehanna whispered in the dark. “I’ll protect you guys. She realized that she had some extra power that they could not completely block. She tried talking to her sisters but they never replied, seeing their worried expressions was the extent of her powers. She sighed and hugged her knees listening to the silence and succumbing to the darkness around her. “Happy birthday Reahlia.” She whispered before she began to cry.

_______________________________________

Reahlia shot up out of her position when she felt the tears in her eyes and began to wipe furiously. “Fucking dammit Kehanna.” She whispered furiously trying to get rid of the tears.

“Are you okay?” One of the girls asked.

Reahlia sat there in shock at the acknowledgment before sniffling. “No. No I’m not okay.” She stated. “I’m fucking thirteen today and I can’t even celebrate cause my damn sisters discovered they had powers and got in goddamning trouble. They fucking split us up and placed me in this hell hole where I don’t even like anyone. I’m having damn hallucinations and nightmares about my sisters and I can’t even console them because we are districts apart.” She ranted. She wiped her nose furiously then blinked at her watch which was blinking furiously.

She stared at it for a while before pressing the button. A holographic image of Mina came up, she looked tired and stressed but Reahlia was happy to see her.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there.” Mina whispered. “But you’re thirteen today and as oldest I am entitled to say; Welcome to the club you fucking genius.” Mina smiled, she missed that damn smile. “I love you, so, so much and-” A sound can be heard and Mina gave an area a look before the sound died down. “Sorry about that, just a friendly reminder that I should not be doing this.” Mina chuckled and removed her glasses then let down her hair, which had grown longer than the last time she had seen it.

“Mina.” Reahlia whispered. “I miss you so much.”

“I have to go but be safe okay. I miss you. I love you.” Mina said before reluctantly hanging up. Reahlia stared at the empty space which held the hologram before she stared at the option bar in front of her. ‘Save or Delete Message?’ Reahlia sighed before deleting the message. She then got up ignoring the now curious gaze from the girls and ran to the bathroom in favour of throwing up.

Reahlia returned to the room and flopped on her bed sighing when she felt the gaze of the girls of her. “Yes?” She asked rolling her eyes.

“Just curious.” One of the girls said.

“Aren’t we all?” Reahlia said not in the mood to be dealing with this.

“Why’d you delete it?”

Reahlia sighed before she sat up from her bed. “It was an illegal message from someone who I’m not supposed to be contacting. They check my watch everyday to provide memos and to reprogram it.” She explained.

“Why do they reprogram everyday?” The girl asked even more curious.

Reahlia sighed, again, then released her hair from its low ponytail. “My sisters are ranked as some of the top geniuses out of all the GAGs. It’s a precaution.” She shrugged.

“Wait.” Another girl shot up. “Your sister is Mina Maya?”

“Yes?”

“Oh shit. So are you a genius too?”

Reahlia’s watch beeped again and she answered glad for the distraction.

“Rea!” A voice shouted accompanied by a familiar face.

“Re?” Reahlia’s voice cracked with emotion, two in one day was too much to bear. Especially when she was actually talking to one now.

“Happy birthday.” Rela whispered in a hushed voice.

“W-where are you? Never mind that, you’re alive.” She stated.

“I won’t be for long.” Rela whispered staring at the door.

“W-What? Rela, What did you do?”  
Reahlia said frantic as she got up and began to pace her room.

“I guess old habits die hard.” Rela chuckled. “You can’t seem to stop pacing and I can’t stay out of trouble. I love you sweetie.” She whispered before she heard a click on the door. “Stay safe.” She said before hanging up.

Reahlia let out a frustrated sigh before sitting back on the bed. She thought for a moment before getting up to use the table, her hands slid over the device before she began to type.

“What are you doing.” A voice asked perched over her shoulder.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” Reahlia explained dismissively. “I might not like any of you but I need you to shut your hole about what happened tonight and about what’s going to happen.”

“And what’s going to happen?”

“My sisters just unleashed crazy bitch.” Reahlia stayed before opening one of the drawers for a knife. The girls stared at her her wearily before she gave them a smile and stabbed herself in her wrist. The girls tried to stop her but were too late as Reahlia already split opened her wrist and removed the chip. “That shit was annoying.” She stated before she began to type.

The girls stare at her hands for a moment before one of the fell into action and treated Reahlia’s bleeding wrist.

_______________________________________

Gina shot up from sleep in favour of staring at an image of her sister. “What are you doing idiot?” Gina whisper shouted.

Reahlia stopped typing to look at her sister who appeared out of nowhere. “Gina?” She said wearily.

“Yes?”

“You can see what I’m doing?”

“I normally see what you’re doing, this is just another one of my hallucinations.” Gina shrugged.

Reahlia shook her head and crawled closer to her sister. She reached out to touch her hands and smiled when she actually felt them. “Gina. It’s me.” She whispered. Gina stared at her sister for a while before shaking her head furiously. “Yes it’s me and I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Gina asked warily.

“I need you to remove your chip.” She answered calmly. Gina let out a silent chuckle and ran her hands through her messy curly hair. 

“I knew it I’m fucking crazy.”

“You’re not crazy.” Reahlia stated. “You’re a genius think. Since we got split up I’m pretty sure you see constant images of us helping you out or comforting you. Obviously, you might think that it is a figment of your imagination but think about it.” Reahlia raised her wrist which once contained her chip. “I removed mine and now I can talk to you. It’s some form of telepathy that they didn’t account for.”

“But I could normally speak to you.” Gina said cocking her head to the side.

“I’ve never heard you before.” Reahlia whispered she thought for a moment before she came to a conclusion. “You could speak to us?”

“Yes?”

“I could only see you. Gina please?” She begged. “I miss you.”

“Rea.” Gina whispered. “I’ve been having hallucinations since we split up. They’ve been telling me I have powers and that I’m not going crazy for the longest but removing my chip. I just-”

“Trust me Gina.” Reahlia assured. Gina stared at her sister for a while before sighing and jumping off of her bunk bed. Her feet wobbled, considering she hasn’t really left her room in days, but she managed to make her way to a drawer. Gina pulled out a knife and stared at it for a moment before she looked at her sister who gave her a reassuring smile.

“Ah whatever I’m already psycho.” She said before attempting to stab her wrist. A hand grabbed the knife before she could though.

“What are you doing?” Gravure asked worriedly.

“I’m already going crazy Gravure, this is just to solidify it.” Gina said.

“Gina.” Gravure sighed. “Did you actually take your medication or do you just throw them out the window?”

“Medication doesn’t help Gravure it just makes it worse.” She stated before grabbing the knife out of his hand in favour of slicing her wrist. She crushed the chip with the knife then smiled to herself. Gravure sighed and grabbed her hand as he attempted to treat the wound.

“I can’t believe you did that.” He muttered to himself.

“Rea?” Gina whispered.

“I’m here.” She smiled at her sister.

“Happy birthday.”

“Same to you.” She chuckled.

“Which sister are you talking to?” Gravure asked as he dressed the cut. He was clumsy when it came to injuries but he was doing a good job so far.

“The youngest.”

“Reahlia right?” Gina winced when she felt a burn but Gravure held her arm firm and still.

“Yeah, it’s our birthday today.” Gina smiled a little.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gravure’s tone suggested hurt.

“It doesn’t feel like something to celebrate unless I’m with my sisters.” She shrugged.

“Ah well, I hope you get to be with them soon.” He began to wrap a bandage around her wrist and she winced with how tight he was wrapping it. “Want it looser?”

“Yes please.” She smiled a little. “And I’m not sure if some of my sisters are even alive.”

“Why would you say that?”

“We got separated because Rela’s powers got out of control in public. We were then tested on and separated, I’ve heard the stories of what happens to us when we use our powers.” She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. “Hey Gravure.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for putting up with my craziness.”  
Gravure let out a small chuckle and got up from his position.

“Go to bed Gina and good night Reahlia enjoy your birthdays.” He said before rolling unto his bed, his eyes closed immediately as he succumbed to sleep.

“He’s nice.” Reahlia said from beside her.

“He reminds me of Mina sometimes.” She sighed but smiled at her sister.

_______________________________________

Mina spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure out what Rela had meant. Did she get caught on purpose? But why?

“You want to know why?” Rela asked from bunk bed. “Oh, this is actually soft.” She said before she began bouncing on the bed.

“Yes I want to know why.” Gina stated.

“Oh, Miss Genius needs some help?” Rela teased.

“I’m tech smart, you know you’re the one with the actual brains.” Mina admitted, Rela let out a soft chuckle.

“You have grown.” She said in awe. “To figure out what I mean just simply remove your obstacle.” Rela stated finishing her sentence by pointing at her wrist.

Mina looked down at her wrists eyebrows furrowed. “Wait what do mean?” She asked but Rela had already disappeared.

_______________________________________

“So, let me get this straight.” Gravure said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have a telepathic connection with your sisters?” Gina gave him a short nod and he sighed. “I need a drink.”

“Wait he can drink, Wait you guys have liquor?” Reahlia exclaimed beside of Gina.

“Yeah. This place is more lenient on things we consume, food is still crap though.” Gina explained causing Reahlia to chuckle. After taking a shot, or six, Gravure sat back down and stared at Gina.

“So you weren’t just going crazy?”

Gina shook her head trying to hide the smile that was appearing. She has seen Gravure tipsy a few times, he was always an idiot. She wonders what he will do today.

“I’m not tipsy Gina.” Gravure stated lightly flicking her forehead. “I’m just loosening my brain cells to fully grasp what you are saying. It’s not everyday you find someone who is telepathically connected to four others.”

“I love tipsy Gravure.” Gina chuckled.

“I’m not tipsy.” He complained. Just then the door opened and the rest of the brothers trickle into the room.

“W-Why, who is that girl right there?” Gavin, The youngest of the boys, asked. He pointed to the space that held Reahlia and everyone stared at him like he had grown two heads.

“You can see me?”

“Can’t everyone?” Gavin asked brows furrowed.

“Only I can.” Gina answered raising her hands slightly. Gravure sighed and scratched his head a few times.

“I need more liquor.” Gravure sighed before getting up to get another drink.

_______________________________________

“You haven’t done it yet?” Rela asked from beside her sister who was still staring at the glowing chip. She jumped at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Don’t do that!” Mina shouted in the semi-occupied room.

“Don’t do what?” One of her roommates asked. Mina has five roommates in total and each dubbed her on the loco side. Since she got separated she embraced any chance she got to speak with her sisters, no matter how crazy she seemed.

Mina smiled sheepishly at her roommate and just pointed to her head, “Rela.” She supplied.

“The second oldest?” Another roommate asked.

“Why the sudden interest?” Mina asked voice low and suspicious.

Her roommate shrugged. “I’m just curious why for the past couple of weeks you have a knife on your bed and you keep on staring at your wrist.” Her roommate stated.

“I’m sorry, what's your name again?” Mina asked feeling a bit embarrassed. She could not seem to remember their names but she did know that the one currently speaking to her was opposed to being associated with a gender.

“Jamie.” They stated. “Jamie Jaya, but call me JJ.”

“Okay, JJ, as you know I’m kind of-”

“Crazy, coo coo, loco, psycho-” 

“Okay I get it.” Mina chuckled lightly. “For the past couple of months my sister said something that has got me shaken up.”

“What did she say?” JJ asked softly.

“I already told you the story of how I ended up here.” She said addressing everyone in the room. “Rela, in my head, asked me if her getting caught was really an accident or was it on purpose.”

“Why would she get caught on purpose?” Another voice Mina could not place a name to said.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Mina sighed frustratingly, she ran her hands through her loose curly hair that felt greasy. She looked down at herself to see that she has not showered in a while, she was in her baggy worn out t-shirt and her boy shorts. Her shirt had multiple stains on it and she swore she could smell herself. She sighed and shook her hair lightly. “I need a bath.”

“Off topic dummie.” JJ chuckled. “Did you figure it out?”

“I have to cut out my chip.” She stated. Any activity happening in the room was stopped abruptly in favour of staring at Mina in shock.

“YOU WHAT!” Everyone shouted in unison.

“Jeesh calm down.” Mina laughed and hopped down from her bed grabbing clean clothes from her drawer.

“How can you ev-”

“Zip.” Mina interrupted. “I’m stink and need a bath and change of sheets. I’ll be back so you idiots can yell at me some more.”

Mina stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, she still wore her boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt that almost touched her knee. Her hair was clean and still soaking wet her loose curls on display. She looked back at everyone’s worried then squinted her eyes. “Has anyone seen my glasses?” Over the years her eyesight had downgraded, maybe because her eyes were on a bright screen for most of her lifetime.

JJ sighed and handed her a pair of glasses, Mina took them and smiled grateful. She positioned her glasses on her face and sighed, they had already changed her bedsheets for her. She climbed on to the top of her bunk bed then waved her hand dismissively. “Begin.”

Sounds came from all over the room making Mina sigh and flop dramatically on the bed.

“You good?” Rela asked slightly worried.

Mina sighed, again, then rolled her eyes. She got up to glare at her sister. “No I’m not fine, I have a series of unanswered questions that well, you won’t answer.” She began, the room fell silent watching her talk to air. “You keep showing up to help me, without actually helping. My brain is slowly degrading, I can’t even remember those idiots names.” She pointed to the idiots who all let out an offended ‘Hey’.

“You remember how to hack into the systems?”

“Of course you idiot I’m not a genius for anything.” She said moving her arms like a maniac.

“Reahlia’s watch hasn’t been reprogrammed in a while.” She stated, Mina furrowed her eyebrows.

“H-how do you know that?”

“We’re all connected.” Rela shrugged. Mina stared at her sister for a while before hopping off the bed. It was easier to access the school database because she actually knew which school she was at. The call rang for a couple seconds before Mina saw Reahlia’s beautiful face for the first time in almost three years.

“Re-Rea?” Mina whispered in shock.

“Hey.” Reahlia breathed out.

“I- um, ah- hey.” A snort could be heard behind Mina and she glared at the source which was JJ.

“Still no good with words I see.” Reahlia laughed teasing tone in her voice.

“Still a bitch I see.” Mina retorted. A gasp was heard by a voice on Reahlia’s side of the call, Mina recognized that voice anywhere.

“Language.” Gina teased giving her big sister an evil smile.

“H-h-How? When? Why? Where? Wut?” She stammered which made everyone around her laugh. The two sisters raised their wrist to show Mina their bandaged wrists. Mina let out a huge gasp, way too dramatic, “No!”

“Way.” Gina smirked then appeared right beside Mina which made her jump a couple feet backwards.

“I am confusion.” Mina said gaping like a fish.

“I removed my chip a couple months ago on our birthday.” Gina explained. “A couple months later I found out I could teleport to someone I’m emotional attached to if I can see them.” She then disappeared into thin air then returned with Reahlia. “Or anywhere I can see in general but it works better on the emotionally attached.” She smiled when Mina was still gaping at them. “Close your mouth sweetie, you’ll attract flies.”

“You guys are seeing them right? Tell me you can see them?” Mina asked her roommates, her eyes were currently filled with unshed tears and when all of them gave her a smile and a nod she bursts into tears. Before she could even think, Mina got up and ran to sisters with a force that caused all of them to fall on the floor. “I missed you idiots so fucking much!” She wailed in between them.

“Us too baby, us too.” Gina whispered in her sister’s ear. “So damn much, we thought we would never see you again.”

“Shut up, you’re the babies.” Mina laughed and sobbed at the same time.

“You’re our baby.” Reahlia joked as she held onto her sister for dear life. They sat like a jumbled mess for a few minutes before they separated.

“Hi, I’m JJ.” They, introduced to the two new girls that suddenly appeared in their room.

“Reahlia.”

“Gina.”

“Ah the two youngest.” They said to no one in particular.

“You know about us?” The sisters said in unison.

“That idiot talks about you everyday, she talks to you everyday.” JJ explained.

“Ah whatever.” Mina said from in between her sisters. She looked small and vulnerable between them.

“I’m Mono.” Another voice said as they introduced themselves.

“Ah Mino.” Mina whispered to herself.

“Mono.” She corrected.

“Ah, right, sorry.”

“It’s fine I’m surprised you’ve used JJ’s name so many times without forgetting it.” Moni chuckled. Mono damn it, it’s Mono.

“When was the last time you’ve studied?” Reahlia asked worried.

“Uh?” Mina answered, intelligently.

“When was the last time you’ve studied?” She asked more sternly.

“Five months ago.” Mina whispered feeling like a child.

“Five months!” Gina was the one to shout and it caused Mina to flinch. 

“You know you’re brain needs to constantly retain information-” Reahlia began.

“Or else you’ll begin loose you’re short term memory-” Gina continued.

“Then you’re long term memory-”

“Until permanent damage is done to your brain.” They both finished. By the time they were finished Mina was backed into a corner trying to not look at the disappointment on their faces.

“I’m sorry.” Mina whispered softly.

The sisters sighed and ruffled Mina’s hair. “Baby, look at us.” Gina said softly. Mina looked at them after sometime and only saw the fondness in their faces. “Why’d you let it get this bad?”

“I forgot.” Mina shrugged as she could not remember the why.

“You forgot?” Reahlia deadpanned which caused Mina to nod. Gina sighed and looked up at the group watching them.

“Where’s her tablet?” Gina asked. They all scrambled in search of Mina’s tablet and when they did find it they practically shoved it in Gina’s hand. “What do you remember?” Mina shrugged again which caused Gina to sigh. “Baby, work with me here.”

“I- um, bits and pieces. I only remember you guys but not fully a-and I remember glimpses of mom and dad.” Mina whispered the last part softly.

“Okay, let’s go through your history.” Gina said as she slid the display on the tablet to the table.

The first video that played was when Reahlia was still a baby, they were still new to the school and both Mina and Rela were struggling to control the three children running around like wild animals. Kehanna was holding the camera and was giggling like a maniac trying to run away from anyone who tried to grab her.

“Come here you little rascal.” Rela said as she tackled Kehanna, Kehanna let out a giggle then guffawed into laughter. Rela took the camera away from Kehanna and positioned it on the table.

“I don’t want to eat that!” Reahlia complained an obvious pout on her lips.

“Eat it or starve you idiot.” Rela said as she passed by and flicked her baby sister on the head.

“Ow.” Reahlia whined. “It tastes like a-” Mina flicked her forehead this time giving her a glare.

“I will have no cursing.” Mina scolded.

“Did you wash the dishes?” Reahlia asked as she looked at a list of chores.

“Wasn’t it your turn?” Mina asked still trying to force the food into Reahlia’s mouth. “Reahlia I swear to whatever deity that exists out there eat this damn sandwich before you die of hunger or before I shove it down your throat, you spoiled brat!”

Reahlia burst out laughing at that. “You are a terrible parent figure.”

“Shut up.” Mina mumbled a small smile on her lips. “That’s why I’m your sister.”

“You’re so mean.” Reahlia sniffled. “I- I want mommy and daddy.” She said as she began to sob.

“Ah shit.” Mina cursed under her breath. All the sisters gathered around Reahlia and hugged her to try and comfort her. Mina positioned her so that she was sitting between her legs and she combed through Reahlia’s hair softly. “Okay baby.” She began softly. “I doubt you will understand, because you’re too young but-”

“Mom and dad are dead.” Rela said bluntly. “We killed them.” She stated. “We killed our damn parents because we’re different. They tried to protect us but they both died because of that.” Mina sighed and dragged Rela between her lap as well.

“Now listen here you idiots.” She said firmly as she glared at the second oldest. “We, let me say this again, we did not kill mom and dad okay?”

“They would still be-”

“Zip. They loved us.” Mina said softly.

“To death apparently.” Rela mumbled.

“Hey dumbass!” Mina shouted getting a chorus of ‘oohhs’ and ‘she cursed’. “Oh shut up.” She chuckled. “If they had a chance to do this again, they would. If someone came from the future and told them what was going to happen to them, they would still try because they love us. Okay?” Rela sighed and gave a soft ‘okay’, while Reahlia nodded. “Okay now eat your food.”

“That is not food.” Reahlia retorted which made Mina sigh.

“Why do I have a feeling like you’re going to be like your big sister over there.” Mina said as she pointed to the second oldest.

Rela gave a sarcastic laugh as she walked up to the camera. “Oh, this was on?” She said before shutting it off.

“You were so bad at comforting.” Gina laughed as she slid another video on the screen. “You people just standing there awkwardly.” Gina said laughing at the slightly flustered roommates. “It’s okay to watch, it’s not an invasion of privacy.”

“Oh no no, this video is!” Mina burst out trying to wrestle the tablet out of Gina’s hand. “I remember this Gi, no need to show this.”

“Hey, isn’t that Askai’s voice?” Reahlia interrupted, Mina could already head the smug smirk in her sister’s voice.

“Oh kill me now!” Mina said before flopping on her sister’s lap dramatically.

“Hey babe!” Askai said from behind the camera.

“Babe?” Mina chuckled cocking an eyebrow but not looking up from her tablet. “The last time I checked, Ass,” Mina said teasingly which made Askai groan. “We weren’t together.”

“I thought you said we were but it’s a sec-”

The video got shut off by Mina who was blushing furiously.

“I knew you guys were a thing!” Reahlia and Gina, let’s just call them the twins, said in unison.

“Kill me now.” Mina sighed.

“I thought you had a crush on Hailey?” Gina said smirking when her sister glared at her.

Reahlia gasped before giving her sister a smug smile. “I thought it was Kai?”

“Oh my gosh I hate you.” 

The twins said nothing, they just brought up the next video.

“It wounds me how you guys underestimate me.” Askai said from the head of the extra long lunch table.

“Ass.” Rela began then received a glare in return. “Though we all hate to admit this, we love you. We care for your safety.”

“Eat that and die.” Mina said bluntly from behind her camera.

“I won’t die.” Askai said in a mocking tone.

“Is that a shit ton of cafeteria food?” Mono asked from somewhere in the room, she sounded terrified.

“Yep.” The sister trio answered.

“You sure as hell won’t live.” Beta interjected.

“You guys think I can’t do it?” Askai asked in a challenging tone, when he received a series of ‘yes’ he sighed slightly offended. He then took up a spoon, most persons in the cafeteria stopped to watch the disaster unfold. Askai took ten minutes in total to fully devour the food then thirty seconds to run to the bathroom. One of his friends held out a nurse pass which he grabbed without looking as he ran through the door.

“Is he okay?” Lisa, Mina remembered that voice, said.

“He was after three weeks.” Mina said smiling fondly. Gina slid another video to the screen and Mina furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t remember this.”

“September 22nd, 2124, Hey future Mina, Reahlia and Gina.” Rela whispered and smiled sadly.

It was the day before she was taken away.

“I sit here today, because something terrifying happened to me. I had a vision.” She let out a sad chuckle. “We were all separated, we were all lonely, Kehanna was-” She gasped softly for air. “I know I’ll be fine just, find Kehanna she’s not okay.” Rela said voice cracking.

“It’s weird because my powers aren’t future sight.” Rela whispered. “I have a theory that it’s one of yours. I don’t know how I ended up having that vision but please, save Kehanna, find her.”

“Rela have you seen my tablet?” Mina asked as she entered the room.

“Ah no?”

“It’s literally right there in your hand.” Mina deadpanned. Rela let out a laugh before she turned off the camera.

“Rela knew we would end up like this?” Gina whispered quietly.

“She did do it on purpose.” Mina whispered to herself.

“Did what on purpose?”

“Get caught.” Mina stated as she got up she took her tablet out of her sister’s hand and began typing. She then slid a very confusing, what even is it, on the big screen.

“Wow my brain.” Reahlia laughed.

“It’s my notes and theories, they’re all a bit…yeah. Rela in my head, asked me if she did it on purpose or if it was an accident? I then got to thinking that it was on purpose.”

“Why?”

“Did you forget? Rela was the King of strategizing, that’s why our raids were always successful. She only made deliberate moves and struck when absolutely necessary. She would stay up all night coming up with twenty different scenarios for each situation then ruled them out with probability.”

“So you’re saying that, if she got caught on purpose that there is a big reason why?” Gina interjected.

“And that she has an actual plan?” Reahlia asked.

Gina’s watch beeped and she sighed and answered.

“Did someone forget to tell me where they were going?” Gravure asked as she answered.

“H-hey Gravure.” 

“Don’t Hey Gravure me. I was worried sick!” Gina sighed and went back to her dorm room before grabbing the brothers and one by one, making them appear in Mina’s room. “Never do that again.” Gravure groaned his head dizzy from the teleportation.

“Gravure, this is my sister, Mina.” Gina stated.

Gravure looked at Mina then sighed. “The oldest.” He stated.

“Why are we here?” Gavin asked.

“Because I’ll be too lazy to tell you everything again.” Gina stated, with a shrug.

“I guess I’ll call the girls.” Reahlia said as she went up to the big screen. After two rings they picked up, Reahlia shushed them and introduced them to Mina before they could get two words out. “Now listen.”

“I- I think we need to call Beta.” Mina whispered softly.

“We can try.” Gina shrugged. The sisters worked quietly to get their old team and after sometime their line rang. It rang for a while before someone answered.

“Hello?” A voice answered unsure.

“Wow Ass, don’t You sound like a confident leader.” Mina retort before she could stop herself.

“Mi?” Askai asked skeptic.

“Askai for crying out loud, stop hiding your face and look at me.” Askai sighed before shifting his screen so that he could see them and they could see him.

“O-oh my gosh!” Askai said in disbelief.

“What? What is it?” The twins ran up to ask. They stared at the screen in shock.

“You idiots look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mina teased as the camera was now crowded with familiar faces. “Wait, where’s Bate?” The sound of excitement was quickly forgotten as the place got silent. “Guys what happened to Bate?”

“H-he um.” Askai began and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. “He failed to make it back from a previous raid, we don’t know where he is.”

Mina sighed and removed her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. “No time for that now.” She dismissed. “We have a feeling Rela got caught on purpose.

“A feeling?” 

“Show them the video.” After a few moments after everyone had watched the video Hailey, one of the twins sighed.

“So you’re saying that, Rela had a vision, future sight, from one of you about you all splitting up and knew what was going to happen this day. Not only that but she has a plan, that we are unsure of, to get you guys back together?” Hailey summed up to her understanding.

“I think it’s more than that.” Gravure said all attention on him now. “You say she’s a strategist, if she wanted to contact you guys she would. She did on your birthday.”

“Which was dumb and stupid.” Reahlia interjected. “I think she got into trouble.

“You guys found each other easily afterwards though.” He reasoned. “You guys could have removed your chips anytime. Why on your birthday?” Gravure asked.

“Thirteen is normally the year that we basically gain a specialty. Mina could design a complex motherboard, Gina can make tech adapt to their environment, Rela became an expert strategist etc.” Reahlia stated. “Choosing to contact me at that time made sense as it was a special day. Why didn’t they contact Gina? We were born the same day.”

“From what I’ve heard,” JJ interrupted, “All of this seems deliberate.”

“But which one of you guys have future sight?” Lisa interrupted.

“I- don’t know.” Reahlia said. “My powers still haven’t manifested.”

“It takes time.” Gina stated. “Kehanna’s showed up after three months.”

“Wait, Kehanna has powers?” Askai said shocked.

“Yeah, yeah she did.” Mina sighed. “I- I kinda knew for a long while.” She whispered silently.

“You knew?” Reahlia asked slightly angered.

“Yes Rea, I knew. I knew they snuck out at night to go God knows where to help Rela practice. I knew Kehanna burned through her chip, I heard her crying from the pain every night. I somehow sensed this was gonna happen somehow but I did nothing to stop it.”

“Kehanna burned through her chip?” Gina asked worried.

“It’s weird how we all did that at some point.” Gavin interrupted. “My brothers and I burned through our chips.” He explained. “We just didn’t report it.” He shrugged. “It’s like the chips weren’t made for long term usage.”

Mina was listening intently until she heard a sob. She got up abruptly and turned around to see Kehanna curled up in a ball sobbing. “Kehanna.” She says softly, when she didn’t look up she stepped closer to her. “Kehanna!” She says a little louder.

“We can’t see her.” Gina complained.

“She can’t hear me.” Mina whispered.

“Have you removed your chip.”

“N-no.”

“You’re scared.” Said Reahlia.

“Naturally.” Mina shrugged. She gazed at her sister for a while seeing the bruises on her skin some new while some were fading. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy, she looked like she hasn’t slept in months. Mina sighed and held out her wrist. “Somebody do it.”

“You don’t wanna do it?” 

“I don’t like blood Rea. Makes me queasy and squirmish.” Mina said with a pout.

“Oh yeah.” Gina chuckled. “You were nowhere around whenever we got hurt.”

“Somebody just- Ah! Motherfucker!” 

“Probably should have warned you.” Reahlia laughed at her sister’s pout.

“I’ll treat it.” Gravure said. “Where’s the first aid kit?” After he was handed a first aid kit he treated the wound quietly while Mina tried to talk to her sister.

“Kehanna?” Mina said quietly. Kehanna stopped sobbing in favour of finding the source of the sound.

“W-who said that?”

“Kehanna it’s me Mina.”

“Mi- Mina? I can’t see you. H-How can I hear you? Where are you?”

“Focus Kay, you’re thoughts are too jumbled.”

Kehanna took a deep breath then opened her eyes. “I really can’t see you Mi, everything is dark.”

“I can see you though.” Mina said as she held Kehanna’s hand gently. “Where are you?”

“Somewhere underground.” Kehanna shrugged feeling the presence of her sister.

“Underground?”

“I’ve been sold to a fight club, they are illegal though so they hide the fighters underground.” She explained.

“Gina how good are you at teleporting?” Mina asked as she hugged her sister.

“I don’t, I’m not sure?” Gina answered softly. “I can try though.”

“Wait what’s going on, who are you speaking to?” Kehanna asked quietly.

“We’re gonna try and get you out of there.”

“W-we?”

“I need her to stay calm.” Gina said.

“Okay, honey you’re panicking.” Mina said softly as she began to rub her shoulders. “You need to calm down.”

“I- I What? I can’t leave! They’ll, they’ll kill me!” Kehanna sobbed historically.

“Baby, you need to calm down. No one is going to kill you.” Kehanna shook her head as she cried more. “Kehanna look at me, please.”

“I can’t.” She said through shaky breath. “I I’m blind.”

“Y-you’re What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I’m currently typing chapter three so I hope I get it out soon.


	3. Things Take Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly happy with this. This is a lot shorter than my previous chapters, I’m trying to map out the story but my brain is jumbled.
> 
> Brief mention of death.

“I- I can't get her back here.” Gina sighed frustrated.

A door opened where Kehanna was and she began to sob. “P-please sir I’ve already fought today please don’t make me go back there.”

“Ivy.” A deep voice said. “You know I don’t care about your well being.” The man said. “Let’s go.” He then said grabbing Kehanna by the collar and through the door, the connection between her sister lost.

“W- what happened?” Reahlia asked worried.

Mina sighed and ran her hands through her semi dried hair. “I lost her.” The room was silent until she spoke up again. “I’m sure everyone is tired, w- we can have a meeting in a couple of days. I’m sure they would be wondering what happened to all of you so, you guys please go home.”

“Are you sure you guys are okay?” Askai asked eyebrows furrowed.

“We will be.” Mina replied giving him a small smile, he gave her a worried look before hanging up. 

Gina and Reahlia gave their sister a deadly hug before they let go and transported everyone that was not supposed to be there home.

Mina ignored the worried stares in favour of going to bed. She sighed for the nth time that day thinking of the roller coaster of emotions her body went through in just a few hours.

______________________________________

It had been almost a month and Mina still was not able to get in contact with her sister. It frustrated all of them to say the least.

Since the mandatory school law had been lifted almost a year ago and they allowed breaks Reahlia really dread going back to school.

She hated it, truly hated it, not to mention a ton load of what they called homework. She had no idea how the people of the old world survived that long. She sighed as she packed up her blank pages and shoved her books in her bag. 

She picked out a set of clothing to wear for the day and made her way to the bathroom. After turning on the pipe she drowned herself in her thoughts. It was really frustrating how she had yet to discover her power, she really hoped it would help to find Kehanna faster. She was brought out of her train of thoughts when she did not feel the cold water on her skin anymore.

Reahlia opened her eyes to see that the water around her was stagnant, she stood still for a few moments before she decided to touch one of the droplets. The water began to flow again as if it did not stop in the air a moment. “Holy shit!” Reahlia shouted before she began to do a weird celebratory dance.

She ran out of the bathroom after washing off in just a towel. “Wow, you’re hot.” Neina, Reahlia learned, said. Reahlia blushed then tucked a hair behind her ear before clearing her throat. She guessed it was the first time they had seen her out of the shower wet hair down and body dripping wet.

“I uh- thanks.” Neina gave her a smile that made her back up a little.

“What’s got you all jumpy?” Hanae asked. Reahlia discovered that she was the oldest of them all, most of them were basically the same age but she was slightly older at seventeen.

“I- um.” Reahlia stammered before she sighed and controlled the water droplets off her body and into a small ball. The girls gasped and began to cheer, the ball of water in Reahlia’s hand fell due to too much excitement.

______________________________________

“Okay so that means, Mina has future sight?” Gravure asked as he paced his room.

“Yeah, which means we have to wait for a few months.” Gina replied. Mina groaned and flopped on her bed like a fish out of water. “And apparently we’re all wrong and her powers are being a fish.” Gina chuckled.

“I need to save Kehanna.” Mina pouted. “It’s been a month! She’s blind and is being forced to fight. I just, GAH!”

“Mina, here.” Reahlia said softly handing Mina her tablet. Mina pouted and grabbed the tablet ignoring Reahlia’s glare as she read about an underground system that once existed. “Gina how are your powers coming along?”

“I doubt I could get her out, why can’t we hear or see her?” Gina asked the obvious irritance on her face.

“We also don’t have a solid telepathic connection to Mina.” Reahlia stated. 

“This shit is so weird.” She said as she sat on her table. Mina looked up at them before going back to her tablet. They had a plan, it might not be a hundred percent but they had one. After their second meeting everyone decided to remove their chips, against the sisters wishes of course as they did not want to drag anyone into their mess. The thing about their plan is that everything involved waiting.

“What if, your telepathic connection is like your regular powers?” Gavin asked as he attempted to finish his homework with the chaos that are the sisters. 

“As in?”

“It needs time to actually, I don’t know develop? And the more you use it, the better it becomes.” He shrugged.

“So basically more waiting.” Mina supplied as she tapped on her tablet screen to reveal the next page.

______________________________________

Mina jumped up from her bed staring around the room. It was dark, way too dark as one of her roommates, Clara, is afraid of the dark, a night light was usually plugged in. She looked to her left to see Kehanna curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. Mina gasped as she got up and ran to her sister. “Kehanna.” She whisper shouted but got no answer. The door in front of Kehanna opened and she began to cry and shake.

“You are so useless.” A deep voice said, it was the voice Mina heard the first time. “They should’ve just killed you in the ring, I’m going to kill you and them though.”

“W-wait please sir no!” Kehanna begged. “I- I’ll do better! I’ll do better!” She sobbed. Kehanna began to panic as she heard the click of a gun.

“I didn’t invest a lot of money in you useless pieces of shit just for you to lose or show mercy!” He said irritated.

“P-please Sir. I can do better!”

“Too late.” The man smirked before he shot Kehanna right in the head.

Mina got up extremely fast from her bed as she rushed to the bathroom trying not to spill any vomit.

“You okay?” JJ asked as they stood by the door. Mina stayed over the bowl for a few more minutes as she cried.

“I- I- I got my powers.” She murmured when she calmed down.

______________________________________

The room was silent as everyone tried to process the message they had just received. 

Mina tried not to vomit again as she recalled what had happened to her sister. She failed as she ran to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet, she had a raging headache and her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. Mina sat beside the bowl for a moment before she got up and exited the room totally.

“What are we going to do?” Gina whispered softly but she was sure everyone heard. Reahlia sighed then went after Mina.

“Hey Gi.” Askai said after a second. “Come here for a sec.” Gina complied and everyone watched as Askai dragged Gina to who knows where.

Mina tried to ignore the not so subtle glances from her classmates as she sat down in class. She needed to get her mind off of things and if that meant learning something she already knew then so be it. 

“Mina!” Reahlia shouted frightening Mina. Reahlia was not supposed to leave the dorm room, it was not safe.

“W-what are you doing in here?” Mina asked in the now silent room. “You aren’t supposed to leave the room.”

“I don’t care.” Reahlia states then held out an arm with a serious expression. “Let’s talk.” Mina stared at her sister for a moment before sighing and making her way to the front of the class. She grabbed her sister’s hand and the both of them walked out of the class. Since the mandatory school law had been lifted, the sisters skipped class a lot as they were already familiar with the material anyway.

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever our thoughts take us.” Reahlia shrugged. They walked in silence for a while as they just enjoyed each other’s presence. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what exactly?” Mina asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry you had to get those powers and I’m sorry you had to see such a horrible thing.” Reahlia stated.

Mina sighed then gave her sister a side hug as they continued to walk. “I’m actually glad it’s me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I found out one of you saw that.” She said.

“But-”

“But nothing. You guys are my everything and to see that I might lose one of you, terrifies me and breaks my heart. I don’t want any of you to go through or see that horrible future.” Mina stopped near a door that she knew would be helpful for Reahlia. She guided Reahlia inside which drew a gasp from the latter. “It’s called a swimming pool. Only the specials are supposed to use it though.

“I’ve never seen this much water in one place before.” Reahlia said dreamily.

“Are you going to have a weird orgasm or something?” Mina jokes under her breath.

“What’s an orgasm?” Reahlia asked with big bright eyes. Sometimes Mina forgets how innocent she actually is due to how mature she behaves.

“I-um when you get to that bridge we’ll cross it.” She dismissed. Reahlia looked at her suspiciously before she went back to ogling the water. 

Reahlia sighed as she tried to block out her overwhelming thoughts. Mina stayed in a corner as she had already heard the stories of people getting wet because of her. “I’m not that bad.” Reahlia mumbled. She tried to do what she was doing for a long time, a small plop could heard as the water that was trying to rise fell back down into the pool. Mina let out a small chuckle that made Reahlia glare at her.

“You’re bad at this.” Mina laughed harder.

“It’s only been a month.” Reahlia defended.

“And you still can’t separate a droplet from the body.” Mina fired back, she had this smug smirk on her face that Reahlia wanted to wipe off. It pissed her off way too much, maybe because she was trying to do that simple task for a month now but nothing she does helps. Mina’s smirk pissed her off. “Oh baby’s glaring at me now, are you going to soak me? Oh wait.” Mina let out an obnoxious laugh that made Reahlia want to kick her sister in her perfect teeth.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh? That’s now way to talk to your sister now is it?” Mina got up to walk towards her sister, she gave Reahlia a blinding smile before turning her head to look behind her. Reahlia let out a gasp then a squeal way too high pitched for the human ear. There was currently a huge glob of water encircling itself in front of her.

“I did it.” She squealed and jumped.

“Technically I did it.” Mina corrected.

“Shut it!”

“Why are we in here?” Gina asked as she looked at her old dorm room that held way too much memories. “Should we even be in here?” She then asked as she saw that the dorm was well lived in. The bed was unmade and there were a few clothes thrown about the room. Different variations of shoes and ankle socks were sprawled about, Gina has no idea how people moved about in this place.

“I asked for permission.” Askai reassured. “And for the why, Rela said something weird to me one day.”

“What was it?” Gina asked now suddenly curious.

“I don’t think she realized that it slipped, I mean she was pretty stressed about an upcoming raid. She let it slip that she documents everything on her tablet.”

“Rela didn’t own a tablet.” Gina said eyebrows furrowed. “She always borrowed ours.”

“I know. That’s why I just brushed it off.” Askai stated. “That’s why I think if you guys don’t know, then she probably stashed it somewhere in here.”

“So we’re gonna dig this place up?”

“Yeah and tidy up also. The people that lives here are pigs.” Askai said which made Gina laugh.

After a good hour of searching Gina was about to give up. “This is annoying.” She whined.

“That is actually ironic considering that you are also annoying.” Askai joked. “You complain exactly every ten minutes. That’s six times Gina.” 

“Well it is annoying.”

“Seven.” Gina rolled her eyes. She then began to sway for some unknown reason then teleported from one side of the room to another. “Stop doing that.” Askai said not even looking up at her.

“But I’m bored.” She whined.

“I feel sorry for whoever you end up with.” Askai mumbled.

“I doubt I will end up with anyone.” Gina stated.

“Why?”

“I don’t know just don’t see myself in a relationship with anyone.” She shrugged. “Sometimes I read books about unrequited love or star crossed lovers and I think to myself: what a bunch of idiots.”

Askai let out a full hearty laugh almost falling to the ground, Gina looked at him confused. “Sorry, sorry, I just Ah. Maybe you actually mean it or maybe you’ll be that exact idiot one day.” He explained through shaken breaths.

“That’s something to laugh about?” Gina’s tones contained much judgement.

“I see many like you fall. I’m also a victim.” He shrugged.

“Oh? You’re in a relationship?” She asked voice teasing.

“Was.” Askai shrugged. “We kinda had to split considering they sent her to another school a couple years ago.” He said as he scratched the nape of his neck. Gina gave him a hum of acknowledgement before she gasped.

“Y-you and Mina?” She stammered.

“Y-yeah.”

“We always joked about you but I never actually- oh my gosh. Wow. Just wow.”

“You done?” Askai asked smiling at the ridiculous expression on Gina’s face.

“W-Why did you? Why aren’t you?”

“We both got over it I guess.” He shrugged. “The time apart made us both well, drift apart.” He said. “I still love her but I’d rather not date her.”

“Y-you love my sister?”

“I do.”

“My brain.” Askai gave her a sad smile before going back to searching. Gina sighed seeing his expression. “And you expect me to look like this idiot?” She whispered to herself.

“I heard that you bitch.” Askai said with no malice in his voice.

“Oh well.” Gina shrugged smiling.

They continued to search and after another thirty minutes even Askai was close to giving up. Gina’s watch beeped and she answered immediately.

“What’s taking you so long?” Gravure asked. He looked panicked and like he could run away at any moment.

“You okay?” Gina asked worried.

“N-no I’m not! I- I set the damn room on fire!” He shouted. “It won’t stop.” Gravure showed her his situation and Gina sighed.

“Grav, deep breaths let’s go.” Gravure had removed his chip the week after the twins did. He discovered he had pyrokinesis a month ago and it completely shattered his usual calm demeanor. The slightest bit of emotion sends his powers into overdrive, it was her duty to keep him in check. 

“B- but.”

“What happened Grav?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” He mumbled, the flames of the room tamed a little.

“How embarrassing?” Gina challenged.

“Sex embarrassing.” He said barely above a whisper. Gina watched as the flames died down completely.

“Oh you poor child. Sex is not embarrassing.” Gina stated making Gravure let out a flustered squawk. Askai also let out an embarrassed laugh making Gina roll her eyes. “You’re like what twenty five? Nothing is wrong with wanting to please yourself.”

“I’m going to hang up now.” Gravure said as he ended the call. Gina burst out into a fit of laughter as she fell to the floor literally rolling. She cooled down after a while as she stared at the grey ceiling. She squinted her eyes as she swore she saw light coming out of the ceiling. “Hey Ass, help me up.”

“I seriously need to kill your sister for that name.”

“You secretly love the name. Admit it, Ass.” She said as she climbed on his shoulders.

“I really don’t.”

“How the hell did she get up here?” Gina complained. “I mean like seriously she’s five foot four how can she even?” She complained. She somehow envied Rela’s height, even though she was still pretty short, it was better than struggling with her four foot eleven self.

“She did have powers.” Askai said. “Maybe she used them to help her.” Gina was on her toes as she tried to reach the small but visible knob that was on the ceiling. “Oh no please, press harder.” Askai said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Gina mumbled. She decided to jump to reach it , which opened the hatchet but caused something and then to fall to the ground. They let out a groan as they tried to recover from the fall. “We found it!” 

“Yeah.” Askai breathed out. “But now we have to close it.” He said now staring at the hatchet that seemed higher now.

Gina let out a groan then flopped on the floor.

______________________________________

“What would the password be?” Reahlia asked as she stared at the display on the tablet. It was a picture of them and all their friends, it was a goofy picture as everyone tried to squeeze themselves into the picture resulting in some ridiculous faces.

“65?” Gina shrugged.

“It has ten slots.” Mina stated, she stared at the device for a while before typing in ten digits. “1313131313. I swear Rela needs a kick sometimes.”

“Why so many thirteens?” JJ asked .

“It’s our birthdates.”

“Wait so you all were born on the thirteenth, get a special talent when thirteen and were placed into school when thirteen?” JJ asked shock evident in their voice.

Mina shrugged with a little laugh. “It’s ridiculous.” 

Gina scrolled through the tablet coming upon video logs and notes about anything Rela decided to document. It was a long list, it would take days or weeks to get through. “Let’s call the team.” Said Gina.

“We have been calling them a lot lately, they will get suspicious.” Mina said.

Reahlia huffed out a breath before an idea popped in her head. “How’s the reading coming along?” She directed to Mina.

“I remember most of what I’ve forgotten.” Mina shrugged not really understanding the question.

“Read anything interesting lately?”

“Only about the underground caves that run all around the districts.” She shrugged again.

“Say that again.” Reahlia said smiling slightly.

“Underground caves?” Mina said again eyebrows furrowed before it hit her. “Underground caves!”

“And we could also train there because the dorm room is not the best for some of us.” Reahlia said looking in the corner where Gravure sat.

“He’s meditating, don’t bother him.” Gina dismisses.

“Wasn’t gonna.”

______________________________________

“Day one of discovering my powers.” Rela began. “I freaked the hell out, of course I mean my tablet levitated off my table. It’s awesome also, haven’t tried again since.”

“Day fourteen. I’ve realized that I can’t just ignore this as I was trying to, I mean it’s so addicting to be in control of something. It’s fun to be in control.”

“Day forty-eight. I hate sneaking out and not telling my sisters, I’ve been keeping a lot of secrets from them lately.”

“What day is it?” Kehanna asked as the camera shook with unsteadiness in her hands.

“Hold it properly.” Rela warned. “And it’s day seventy-two.” She said with an easy smile. Rela could be seen lifting a heavy boulder then another before crushing them both into dust. Kehanna let out an enthusiastic scream and clapped her hands to the best of her ability with the camera in her hands.

“Do it again!”

“Stop shaking the camera.” Rela said with a laugh.

“Day one hundred.” Kehanna said before Rela could get a word out of her mouth. They were sitting side by side legs folded as they stared at the camera.

“I was thinking.”

“You’re always thinking.”

“Just imagine if all of us had our powers and were in total control of them.” Rela said to both Kehanna and the camera.

“I would want to see the King’s reaction to that.” Kehanna chuckled.

“It would be an easy sail through the revolution, the problem is…”

“We wonder if other GAGs would be terrified of what they could do.” Kehanna completed.

“Or if they would go against us because they are not used to change.” Rela continued.

“We’re scared to reveal this plan but I hope some of us will join.”

“We hope they won’t be scared, like I was, because what we could do would be truly beautiful.” Rela finished.

“She’s such a sap.” Reahlia chuckled. They barely have been making progress with the Underground caves as they were mostly surrounded by metal. It would be difficult to just cut a hole through steel then start digging until a cave was found.

The sisters had decided to make a private network so they could communicate more freely. They also sent all of Rela’s videos to everyone, including the one about raid missions. More and more of them were discovering their powers and it was harder for them to find space to practice. At one point Reahlia managed to dump a ball of water over Gravure’s head which almost caused him to burn down the dorm, again. Everyone decided to keep the two separate from each other.

Reahlia sat in the cafeteria for the first time with her new friends. They were currently eating and having a pleasant conversation, laughing at times when they realize how awkward they are.

Neina was currently eating in her own little world when she suddenly put her metal spoon in her mouth just to bite on air. She tried again not exactly realizing what happened, she looked down at her spoon to glare at it when she suddenly stops. “Um guys!” She said shock evident in her voice. Everyone stopped talking to stare at her as she is normally quiet. When they looked where Neina was looking they saw her spoon bending and twisting and doing every motion a spoon should not do. “Cool.” Neina’s twin sister, Alya, touched the spoon only to realize that Neina dropped it. “You shocked me!”

“What?” Alya asked in disbelief. Her hair was currently standing in different directions. She felt alive, more than she has felt in years.

“Two in a day.” Reahlia said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to correct any mistakes later.
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Something In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, hope the next one is a bit longer.

“Oh my gosh, this is confusing me.” Mina said irritated. Everyone was currently in a space of their own trying to develop their powers. That caused for a large amount of noise and objects to be broken. Mina sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw Gravure and Reahlia complaining about each other for the nth time that day.

“Stay away from me!” Gravure shouted.

“I was nowhere near you.” Reahlia said calmly.

Mina sighed again before grabbing her tablet and Reahlia then going through the door. “You need to stop provoking him.” Mina scolded. “You’re polar opposites in everything and I need you to prevent him from burning down the place.”

“It’s not my fault he can’t control his emotions.” Reahlia pouted. They made their way to the swimming pool which also housed a few more of them. JJ was in the corner practicing how to use their powers, which was controlling shadows. Neina was surrounded by different variations of metal as she concentrated on how to mold each of them while her sister was trying to control the amount of electricity she emits out of her body.

It had been another month and most were still discovering their powers while others were developing them. The ones who were not practicing in Mina’s school were either in Askai’s school, where they practiced where Rela and Kehanna always snuck out to, or in Gina’s school where there was a large gymnasium. Some were also in Reahlia’s school, it all depended on the powers they had so they could practice in an environment that was best for them.

A few of their teachers discovered their powers recently and were all for their plan. They were like them so they helped them find space to practice. They also practiced at night and were thankful that all rooms were soundproof due to the amount of noise they produced.

“Stay away from Gravure.” Mina warned before going to a corner to try and trigger another premonition. She sat there for a while as her patients began to deteriorate due to the noise around her. She had nowhere else to do this. Mina let out an annoyed huffed as she tried to tune out the noise.

After a while she heard complete silence and she opened her eyes to figure out what could have happened. The room was completely dark, not a person in sight. “Guys?” She whispered in the empty room. When she heard no answer she got up in search for someone. Mina took a few steps before she heard a swoosh sound and felt a presence behind her.

She turned around to find the source only to feel a short pressure applied to her chest as she began to fall backwards. Mina prepared herself to hit the hard concrete but was terribly mistaken when all she felt was the cold water on her skin. She began to panic as she attempted to get out of the water but with no knowledge of swimming, it proved to be a difficult task.

Something compelled her to open her eyes and when she did she saw a few spirits pointing to the bottom of the pool. Without even realizing it, Mina began to swim downwards. When she reached the bottom she gasped only to realize her mistake as the water began to enter her lungs. Mina began to panic as she felt herself being pulled out of the water.

She gasped for air to fill her lungs when she was out of the water, a few members staring at her worriedly. Reahlia was saying something to her but it was muffled by her thoughts and the raging headache that appeared, due to the pressure of the water.

Mina got up as she ignored the shouts of protests as she dived into the water again. She swam to the best of her ability to the bottom of the pool searching for exactly where the spirits pointed. When she found it, she saw that it looked slightly different from the rest of the structure of the pool. Mina felt herself being pulled out again, she coughed up water and gasped heavily for air when she was out of the pool.

“Are you fucking stupid!” Reahlia glared at her sister who was still coughing.

“Reahlia!” Mina croaked out. “I need to get back down there.”

“No. No damn way.” Reahlia stated leaving no room for protests. Unfortunately, Mina was not having it.

“I don’t need your permission.” Mina said before she attempted to rise from her position. JJ held her down with a glare of their own.

“You looked like you were dying. What were you doing?” They asked absolutely pissed it seemed.

“Then.” Mina sighed and shivered slightly at the cold. “How good are you with your powers?” She directed at Reahlia.

“Better control than two months ago.” Reahlia answered still glaring at her sister.

“I need you to hold it back for a while.” Mina said and got up when JJ let go of their hold on her.

“H-hold back the water?” Reahlia asked with surprise. “A-all of it?”

“I could just jump back in the water.” Mina shrugged receiving a large chorus of protests.

“F-Fine. I’ll try.” Reahlia said as she went to the edge of the pool. She sighed as she tried to concentrate on moving the water. “I can’t do it.” She sighed defeated.

“Just think of how stupid Mina was to jump into the pool the second time.” Neina supplied. Reahlia thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah that helps.” Reahlia let out a breath before jumping a little falling in second position, knees facing opposite walls. She breathed out heavily, her nose flaring at action, then with all her strength she pulled her hands to one side of her body, which made the water pull towards her, before she twisted her for arms, outwards, to come together. The heel of her palms were together as the water pushed outwards with a force, separating into two sides of the pool.

“Wow.” Was all Neina said, which was basically what everyone was thinking. Reahlia ignored the comment as she concentrated on keeping the water separated.

“Neina, I might need you.” Mina said before jumping into the pool. Neina followed right behind her as others stood at the side of the swimming pool. “Let’s move fast, not sure how long Reahlia can hold the water.” Mina said as she quickened her pace. 

“That looks like metal.” Neina stated as she looked at what Mina was showing her.

“Think you can bend it?”

“Not familiar with this type, it may take some time.” Neina said studying the object.

“Guys!” Reahlia shouted. “Time’s up!”

The two quickly make their way out of the pool just in time for the water to come crashing down. Reahlia let out a sigh of relief before falling to the ground to catch her breath.

“That was awesome.” Mina said smiling proudly at her sister.

“Do something that stupid again and I’ll be the first to kill you.” Reahlia said glaring at her sister.

“Love you too.” Mina smiled cheekily.

______________________________________

“Don’t you rush just take your time. This is just another nursery rhyme. A quick click won’t fix what’s broken or miss the easily shattered glass.” Kehanna mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forth.

“Kehanna.” Mina said with relief.

“Mina? I-is that you?”

“Yes baby it’s me.” Mina whispered as she walked closer to her sister.

“D-Don’t come near me!” Kehanna protested when she heard footsteps coming closer.

“Baby it’s just me.” Mina assured but stood still in favour of not agitating her sister.

“I- ju- Just don’t come near me.” She whispered softly. “I can’t see myself but I feel the bruises, I’m disgusting, don’t touch me.” She said softer than before.

“I don’t care.” Mina said as she took long strides towards her sister. She kneeled beside her sister before taking her in her arms and hugging her as if she was the most precious and delicate thing on planet earth. “I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered softly in her ear.

It took her awhile but Kehanna eventually wrapped her arms around Mina before hugging her as if she was scared to let go. She began to cry in Mina’s neck as the latter rubbed soothing circles on her back. They stay like that for a while before Kehanna’s cries become sniffles. “I promise. We’re gonna get you out of this horrible place.” Mina whispered softly.


	5. NOTICE!!!

Okay, so basically after reading over, and cringing, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’ve done a horrible job at portraying my characters. I barely describe them and I feel like my dialogue is empty.

I started over because I did not believe that editing would fix it. The concept and characters are still the same but it’s also different.

(If anyone actual reads my chapters) I won’t be deleting these because this was my original idea, I’ll simply be linking this to my new work.

Also, the title of the book is not finalized as I’m always overthinking.

Hope you stick around and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like this chapter, not happy with how it turned out but I hope you stick around for the next one.
> 
> I know there are a lot of grammatical errors and mistakes, I’ll try to fix them tomorrow.


End file.
